Conventional address compare circuitry uses standard two and three input logic gates to AND two addresses together. Such conventional approaches use silicon area inefficiently and require a large amount of routing, particularly for a large register. The AC power drawn by such conventional circuits is due to the larger gate area switched on each clock cycle.